Change of Luck
by 2nara9
Summary: Naruto's had a hard life to say the least in his short five years of life. On his fifth birthday during another one of those moments someone who hasn't been seen in a little over five years came home.
1. Chapter 1

It had been around six months since Minato Namikaze had taken over the office of Hokage. The Village of Konoha was doing well since the end of the war, being the village that came out on top has its advantage. With other villages licking their wounds Konoha had a rush of missions since people were no longer afraid to travel. And that's where we find the famed yellow flash listening for a new mission request.

"So you see Hokage-sama I would in need of a personal bodyguard for roughly around five to six years. I will be traveling around the world for my trading company so I will be paying for an A-rank mission as I have no idea what I will run into." The man dressed in a blue kimono said.

"I see, well this is not a mission that I will be able to just assign you are asking for either one of my jounin or an elite chunin for at least half a decade. Give me a couple of days to review my files and interview those that I think will make the best candidates Kohaku-san." Minato stated as the man got up to leave satisfied with the results of this meeting.

"Why of course Hokage-sama I will be here for two weeks before I have to leave. I await your decision and I am sure I will be pleased." With that Kohaku gave a curt bow and left.

Once the man was gone Minato pressed the button on his intercom alerting his assistant. "Miho-chan do I have any more meetings schedule for today?" He asked as this had been a tiring day and all he wanted to do was go home and spend time with his wife and little brother, while praying to Kami that his brother didn't piss off his pregnant wife again.

"No Hokage-sama, that was the last one of the day so you can call it a day like you want too." Miho said slightly chuckling as she heard the breath he exhaled over the speaker.

With that the youngest Kage ever of the five majors got out of his chair putting on his battle cloak and walked out of the office. "Have a nice day Minato." Miho said as the leader was leaving. She enjoyed the fact that once no one was around she was ordered to call him by his name.

Minato snorted at that he had a gut feeling that home was going to be like walking into the fourth shinobi war. "I could only wish but, I have a feeling that my wife and brother are about to kill each other again." He said while shaking his head.

"Now I find it hard to believe that someone as sweet as Rashi-kun would end up fighting with Kushina so much. I mean just a few months ago you were complaining about how dangerous those two were together and now you say there at each other like cats and dogs." She said somewhat miffed at the sudden change in the two people the Hokage cared the most about.

"First off Miho don't be like the rest of the women in this village and fall for whatever comes out of his mouth. I'm only telling you this because as my assistant I feel the need to warn you about him. And the reason they fight like cats and dogs right now is because they are too much alike. Take it from experience the only thing worse about living with two loud mouth pranksters is having one of them going through mood swings who tends to lead toward the violent side." Minato said as he and Miho were leaving the tower.

The young girl giggled finally understanding why he loved and hated going home lately. "Well at least it's only going to last for a few more months then at least you will have the baby to distract them from fighting each other."

"You have a point there. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Minato turned the street headed towards his house. He chuckled to himself as he still was getting used to everyone showing him so much respect as his title commanded. As he got closer to the residential area he almost thought he was going to have a peaceful night at home, keyword being almost. Because as soon as he arrived on his block he was greeted by the sweet sound of his wife's voice.

"ARASHI NAMIKAZE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Awe come on Kushi-chan can't you take a joke?"

Once more Minato sighed as he grabbed hold of the doorknob getting ready to play peacemaker again. "_At least during the war I had a flee on sight warning. These two don't have a fear in the world except Arashi and commitment." _He chuckled to himself at that one, his brother was the first one to sign up for a suicide mission but the second a woman wants to get serious he bolts faster than Iwa ninjas seeing either one of them on the battlefield.

Walking into the house he paid no attention to the two currently in a staring competition with Kushina with her hand floating above her holster as Arashi obviously had his forearm holster ready to drop a kunai in his hand. Minato meanwhile just went to the oven pulling the roast out then setting up the table for dinner. Looking at his baby brother then at his wife he pulled his chair out and gave the order. "Sit down both of you." He said not even bothering to look up at them as he fixed his plate. His wife and brother just now realizing that he was home had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed seeing as how he didn't even seem affected by their antics again. "Since I know better than to ask who started this, Arashi call it in the air." He said as he flipped a coin knowing that they would blame each other for starting the latest skirmish.

"Tails never fails bro." The younger Namikaze stated with confidence. As he watched his brother, snatch the coin out the air and slam it on the table.

"Before we start this discussion Rashi I'm only going to tell you one more time. Stop hitting on my assistant, or I swear to Kami you're getting a genin team this year." Minato stated knowing his brother was trying to put that off as long as possible.

Arashi Namikaze was almost like a clone of his brother with very few differences. He had the same sharp face with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. That is where they started to differ. Starting with height as Rashi stood three inches taller than his brother putting him at 6'2". He was leaner than his older brother put he still hadn't filled out yet, he had the same bangs that framed his face but he kept two more that would frame the Konoha symbol on his hitae-ate that stopped right before his eyebrows. He wore a blood red three quarter shirt and black cargo pants with black wrappings at the shin along with black sandals. And to top off his whole look he had a battle cloak like his brother that was black with red waves at the bottom and read "Konoha's Black Death" on the back. He was loud and outspoken and considered to be a lovable asshole, despite his reputation as a ladies man, which is also a reason for the fights with Kushina.

"Alright, alright I'll Miho alone. Now hurry up and take your hand off the coin so I can start explaining." The younger said somewhat annoyed at his brother's way of ruining his fun. As Minato lifted his hand a small smirk came across his face seeing heads as a predatory smirk came across his wife's face.

"Mina-kun this is all, his fault." Arashi snorted as she glared back at him. "You know how I feel about my weight and I had just got back from Ichiraku's when he told me that I was only eating for two and not a family of hippos." She pouted and gave the puppy eye jutsu to her husband. She smirked in her head as she saw his will start to bend to her side.

"Hold up so the whale gets to shove fifteen large bowls of ramen down in under twenty-five minutes gets mad because I say something then bats those pretty little eye lashes of hers and you cave in like a little bitch." Arashi stated quickly, he knew for as much as his brother didn't care about what he said the idea of sounding like he didn't wear the pants was his best flaw. "It's not my fault she can't take a joke because she can't control her damn hormones."

"**What did you just say pipsqueak?" **She growled out as her eyes turned red with pupils becoming slits. Now whereas most people would start to fear for their lives, Arashi having had to face the full force of kyuubi's power after his brother's bachelor party, he only smirked when he saw the fox's influence that was how he knew he was getting under her skin.

"You know they say hearings one of the first things to go when you get older Kushi-chan." He said trying to hold in his laughter when he heard the wood on the table being scratched. _"Check and mate."_

"Kushina calm down, you know if you eat that much in front of him he's gonna say something and Rashi I would appreciate if you could leave her alone every now and then all this stress isn't good for your nephew. Besides you wouldn't want me to give the mission of your dreams to someone else." Minato said getting the full attention of his brother.

"You better not be joking around with me bro."

"I'm not joking its five to six years traveling around the world." Minato said looking at his brother. "Here's the deal I have to make a list of four others for this job and it is yours to lose. I want to come home to a peaceful house every day for the next week and a half. Or it goes to someone like oh yeah Genma seems like he might like this mission." The elder blond enjoyed the look of pure disdain at his dream mission going up in smoke to a chunin like Genma even if he is his friend.

"Fine Kushina won't have one negative thing to say about me." He said disappointed that his favorite target and girl to flirt with were now off limits.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Minato and Kushina stood at the gate with Arashi saying there goodbye's. "As much as I hate to say this you know I'm going to really miss you, you jackass." Kushina said trying not to cry knowing that the village wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Don't worry about Kushi as I'm sure with all the pranks and fighting we did I'm sure little Naruto will be just like us." He smiled seeing his brother shiver at the thought.

"Little brother you be safe out there, remember that you got a nephew that's gonna hear all kinds of stories about how cool his uncle is so he better not be disappointed." Minato chided as he gave his brother one final hug.

"Don't worry bro when have I ever disappointed anyone in showing how awesome I am?" And with that he turned around and left his home ready to have the adventure of his life.

**FIVE YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS LATER**

A five year old boy stayed to the shadows as he did his best not to be seen. Today was October tenth his birthday and young Naruto Uzumaki was doing his best to avoid the bar district of Konoha. _"If I can just make it home without anyone noticing me then maybe I can have a little bit of peace before they try to break in." _He thought to himself before he bumped into a man that was coming out of an alley from throwing up. "Sorry mister I didn't see you over there." Naruto tried to apologize as fast as possible hoping the man wouldn't recognize him.

"That's alright kid just make sure, hey wait a minute." The man slurred as his vision corrected enough for a few seconds to see who bumped him. "It's you!" He yelled gaining the attention of a lot of the crowd. "Get the demon brat! Will teach you that you can't kill our Hokage and think you can walk around like you did nothing."

"_Oh shit."_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He turned left then made two quick rights he dared to look back to see if he had ditched some of the villagers only to bump into a cloaked man. The young blond started to panic he never should have looked back and now it was too late.

"We got you now you little shit, now we're gonna finish the job that the Yondaime started." The man stated as more of the villagers cheered ready to attack.

"What the hell is going on here? I would suggest that you all go home and sleep off your alcohol before you do something stupid." The man in the cloak said as he stood protectively in front of the child.

"Look here buddy it's time for us to kill the demon so get out of the way." Another drunkard said with a two by four with a nail sticking out.

Little Naruto stared in amazement no one had openly just stuck up for him with the exception of the masked animal ninja and old man Hokage. Yet here was a man that had heard what everyone was calling him and didn't seem to have an ounce of fear even with other shinobi in the mob.

"I don't see any demon behind me, I see a scared little boy. Now the demons in front of me I do have a problem with. So how about the shinobi in this group leave now and I won't tell the Hokage about you so you don't have to pay a visit to Ibiki, or whoever is ready to die step up now so we can end this unfortunate situation."

Some of the chunin turned around and left sensing that the man was more powerful than they wanted to find out. Some hearing the man's words grew all the more, bold until one of them asked for an early death. With a final cry of "FOR YONDAIME-SAMA" he charged. The cloaked man didn't budge until he was about two feet in front of him the man never saw the kunai that got embedded in his head. The man then broke the handle off the kunai. "Well that was fun." The cloaked man stated with a slight bit of humor as he pulled out a katana from his jacket. "Now who wants to be my next victim? Don't worry kid these guys won't lay a finger on you."

Just as it seemed that some were going to test out the man's kenjutsu skills a cat masked anbu with purple hair along with a dog masked anbu who had gravity defying silver hair with the Sandaime Hokage dropped in front of said man while the rest of squad dropped behind the mob arresting the shinobi and civilians taking place in this disgrace. "As much as I appreciate you protecting the boy may I ask why you felt like killing one of my villagers?" The aged old man asked as he and the two anbu turned to look at him now that the threat was neutralized.

"Jiji you should have seen him! I mean when I bumped into him I thought he wasn't gonna help but all he did was stand up to those guys and I know he wasn't afraid." Naruto was so excited about this new man he couldn't contain it. He then turned back to look at him even though he couldn't see his face. "You are so AWESOME!"

The man let out a small chuckle hearing that. "Well kid I have no problem showing my awesomeness off to someone who can appreciate how awesome I am. And I'd rather answer your question in the privacy of your office. But I'm pretty sure that Inu and Neko might wanna be there because as the kid put it I am awesome."

Said anbu stared at the man in front of them, his since of confidence seemed vaguely familiar. Before they could ask any questions the man shushined away leaving the three shinobi and child staring at where he used to be. "Well I guess we should go back and meet him at my office."

As soon as they arrived to the office said man was sitting on the couch without his cloak and shocked the three shinobi realizing who the man was right away. "Rashi-kun?" Was the question asked quietly by the lone female of the group?

"So everyone does remember me!" Arashi exclaimed standing up and putting his arms out walking over to her. He was in for a big surprise once he got within arm's reach "SLAP" He stared at her in shock and disbelief. "_Did she just?"_ He thought to himself before he heard Naruto and Kakashi trying to suppress a laugh and failing miserably. "Why the hell did you just slap me?"

"You know why you got slapped you jackass. You disappear from the village for almost six years without telling me that you were leaving and expect me to just welcome you back like nothing happened." Neko yelled with killer intent flooding the room.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Before Arashi puts his foot in his mouth as he always does we have a few more topics to discuss. Before Neko makes me have a flashback of Jiraiya and Tsunade." Sarutobi stated plainly.

"You're damn right we do old man. Let's start with the biggest fact being that no one sent any kind of word to me that my brother and his wife died." The thought to be last Namikaze stated shifting his emotions from his usual playfulness to a serious man that wasn't happy with his first few hours back in the village.

Hiruzen sighed this is why he hated this job and Arashi hated paperwork so much that he would only take it if the village truly needed him. "You were not informed because of the damage done to the tower that destroyed some of our records so now one knew how to get a hold of you since the village was in such disarray."

"Ok that thing could cause some serious damage." He said somewhat taking that excuse. "So what happened to my nephew then?"

Yugao and Naruto were shocked to hear him say nephew. Everyone thought that the Yondaime had died without an heir, but here was talking about it like it should be common knowledge.

"I'm sorry Arashi but he died too."

"Bullshit old man, I already saw him today." Now everyone in the room was quiet, how could the son of the village's most powerful shinobi go unknown? "There's no need to try and lie to me old man. Look underneath the underneath if you want to hide my brothers son then you hide him in plain sight so no one would pay attention."

"What do you plan on doing then because you already know what it would mean?" Hiruzen said with some humor in his voice knowing that his carefully planned secret was now blown apart.

"That's simple I'm going to adopt him and give him everything that he's needed in his life." At this Naruto looked down as didn't feel like heating about another kid getting adopted over him. "Hey kid what's the matter? Just a while ago I was the king of awesome now you don't wanna look at me."

"Gomen but, it's just that seeing someone as awesome as you plan on adopting some other orphan is kind of sad is all." The small little boy said as he tried to look as happy as he could for the lucky kid who's life was about to change.

"Well Naruto if I had to I would adopt another orphan if you wanted me too, but you're the kid I'm talking about." He couldn't help but laugh at the range of emotions that came over the five year olds face.

"So I'm the son of Yondaime?" He asked looking at the man who had saved his life with all the hope in the world as he shook his head yes. "And you're my uncle?" And my parents didn't just get rid of me like piece of trash?"

"Of course not!" Arashi yelled as he picked the little boy up in a loving hug struggling to keep his emotions in check as the dam broke on the boy. "Naruto, who told that you weren't wanted?" His uncle asked, keeping his emotions in check on the outside while seething on the inside.

"The lady at the orphanage did, right before she kicked me out today." He replied meekly still holding onto to his uncle.

"Well Naruto you don't have to worry about any more because I'm not going anywhere."

"Really? Will you show me how to be kick ass ninja too?" The blond asked then realized what he said and hid his face in his uncle's jacket.

The four adults in the room looked at each other then looked at the little boy before Arashi started laughing hysterically. "You're more like your mother than I could ever hope for. I know me and you are drive this place crazy, prepare for an early retirement old man. Now let's take you to your new home Naruto." The smile that came over the blond was all the answer that he would need as he turned around leaving the office. "Inu and Neko I guess I'll see you two later."

"Arashi I will be calling an emergency council meeting tomorrow morning at ten I'm sure you would like to be there." The Sandaime Hokage said with a small smile knowing that this would be one meeting that didn't lead to headache. _"I can't wait to see the looks on Danzo and Fugaku's face when he makes his presence known." _The aged leader chuckled in his head.

**A/N: **This is just something I'm working on so I thought I'd let the people who have already read my first story to let me know what if I should continue. I'm also thinking about making this a harem but not sure yet poll will be up.


	2. Poll

Sorry If you thought the new chapter was up it isn't but the pairings poll is and I am coming up to that part to start writing on and would like to here from you.


End file.
